


She Came Back

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Having just lost her parents, Anna's a broken, tortured soul. The last thing she needs is the sister who pushed her out of her life coming back. But when Elsa comes home, she has something to say that just might bring Anna out of her depression... and into her loving arms. (Elsanna, Angst, Modern AU)





	She Came Back

It was a one in a million chance. Anna knew those odds. There had been a 99% chance that everything should have been fine for her, but sadly, fate had favoured the 1%. She just wished so badly that things could have been so different for her, but she was so very, very wrong.

Three months earlier, Anna had lost her parents in a car crash. It had been the night of their anniversary dinner, a night that should have been the happiest night of their lives. But it all changed when a car came down the road in the wrong direction and her parent's car ended up crashing into a tree. They were apparently dead at the scene.

With her only family gone, Anna had been broken all this time. She'd gotten over the initial grief, but she was still sad and lonely. She's already pushed most of her friends out of her life at this point, including her boyfriend Kristoff.

He had loved her so much, but Anna had just thrown him out. She was lucky she was still living in her own house now, having taken a job to pay the rent. But that was the only thing of any mention in Anna's life now. She was just another broken young woman, who had shut the world out.

Today was just another grey summer's morning, nearly the end of the summer vacation. She hadn't decided if she would even still go to school or not, wondering if it was really worth her time anymore. The weather matched her mood, bleak and depressing.

As Anna sat alone in her living room, her TV turned off and only the sound of silence filling the room, she thought about all the people she had pushed away. She had good reason to, of course. She was scared, scared of losing people she cared about.

But just then, Anna's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on her door. The young strawberry-blonde sighed, assuming it was probably the mailman. Walking to the door, she quickly found her keys, expecting to find a man carrying some parcel or a few letters in his hand.

To Anna's surprise, there was not a mailman at the door, but rather a young woman, carrying a rucksack on her back and who had the longest, blondest hair Anna had ever seen. Her eyes were dazzling, twinkling like blue stars in the night sky.

Anna knew this woman well, a woman she thought had left her like all the other friends she had. This woman was Elsa, her older sister, whom she hadn't seen in three years by that point. Did fate really need to drag her back into her life?

"Hi, Anna," Elsa greeted her, trying her best to put on a smile, but Anna knew it was pointless to even try. Nothing would ever make her smile these days.

"Oh, it's you," Anna said flatly, looking away. "What do you want, Elsa?"

"I... I've come to move back in," Elsa expressed. "I just finished my three years at college and figured you could use some company." She sighed. "I'm sorry about Mom and Dad."

"Don't be," Anna argued. "They hated you more than me..." She sighed as well, realizing it would be pointless to leave Elsa out there. After all, she'd already pushed Elsa out of her life once, no need to do it a second time. She then gestured to one side, letting Elsa into the house.

As Elsa walked inside, Anna noticed her sister hadn't physically changed much. She still wore her platinum hair in the same braid and Anna knew she had seen Elsa wear that jacket before. Seeing that Elsa hadn't changed only made Anna feel more depressed.

She and Elsa used to be so close, but as Elsa got older and her mental health got worse due to the stress of school, she and Anna became distant. It didn't help much that Elsa wasn't on good terms with their parents for a number of those years, for reasons Anna never knew why.

But Anna knew she wouldn't dwell on the past. She had to be a good host for Elsa, to try and remind her that they were still a family, the only family the other had left.

Elsa looked around, seeing the interior of her former home hadn't changed much in the past three years. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Anna. Her sister hadn't changed much physically either, even though she had still blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

"So... how have you been?" She asked her, trying to start up some conversation between them.

Anna frowned. "That's all you've got to say?" She asked. "I have a big fight with you one night, you disappear for three years and all you have to say is, how have you been?"

Looking down, Elsa knew it was a bit of a stretch. "I know... I'm sorry for shutting you out all those years. But, this is a chance for a fresh start. You, me, that boyfriend of yours, Kristoff."

"He's not my boyfriend," Anna argued. "Not anymore... we... I broke up with him about a month ago."

"Oh..." Elsa realised, knowing she probably stirred up some bad feelings for Anna. "I'm sorry... Was there anything wrong with you two?"

Shaking her head, Anna denied her sisters assumptions. "No, there wasn't anything wrong between us. It's just... I was reluctant to let anyone close to me after what happened. And yet you're here."

"Because we're family, Anna," Elsa told her sister, standing beside her. "You and I were best friends, remember?"

"Yeah, until I shouted at you for always abandoning me," Anna reminded her. That memory stung most of all. She has been so angry, so aggressive. She regretted every moment of that night now.

Hugging Anna, Elsa stroked her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry I let things get that bad Anna. I made mistakes too, we both did. There's... No, it's not right. You don't need to know."

"Need to know what?" Anna asked, a little confused. Was there something Elsa was hiding? She grew very concerned. "Elsa... Is there something you need to tell me?"

Knowing there was no point in hiding the truth any longer, Elsa looked at her sister. She knew this could either be something that would ruin their relationship for good or give Anna the understanding she needed in order for them to rebuild their lost friendship.

"Anna... there was another reason I shut you out of my life," Elsa explained. "You see, as we were getting older, we changed a lot as human beings. We started developing feelings for others, complex emotions... and I... I started feeling in love with you."

Her eyes widened, Anna felt her heart skip a beat. Elsa... loved her?

"I know it's crazy, and it's wrong," Elsa then said. "It's why I shut you out a lot. I didn't want to burden you with my feelings, or make you feel uncomfortable around me. I knew Mama and Papa wouldn't accept it either. They didn't exactly take me coming out very well... but I don't care anymore. They aren't here to tell me what to do. I love you Anna... I'll always love you."

Clutching her chest, Anna could feel a sense of happiness rise within her. For the first time in months, she finally felt happy for once. Yes, what Elsa was saying was indeed crazy, but at this time of their life, the two of them needed one another.

"I'm not uncomfortable," Anna stated, smiling as she then hugged Elsa tightly. "I'm happy... for both of us." She smiled.

Elsa blushed softly and hugged Anna back. "I... I don't know what to say but..." She then saw Anna's happy face. Her confession had really brought a smile to the younger girl's face. She knew she was in this for the long run, but she didn't mind that at all.

"I... I love you, Anna," Elsa finally spoke, with honesty and love in her heart.

And a few seconds later.

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna replied, hugging Elsa tightly.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** The saddest of moments always lead to the happiest times in ones life :3


End file.
